Joy and Disappointment
by Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Hope. Emma-Rose is starting high school. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Emma-Rose is starting high school. Like her mother she is exquisitely beautiful and catches all of the boys' attention. How will Emmett and Rosalie handle boys calling the house and hanging around the house? How will Emmett handle Emma-Rose's changes? How will Rosalie handle her only child gaining more and more independence? I know and now you'll find out. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

I woke up at five in the morning as I had done for the past ten years. I turned off my alarm clock and got out of the bed. I went into the bathroom and started the shower. After I took my shower I did my hair and makeup and got dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen and beginning breakfast. Just as I was sitting Emma-Rose's plate on the breakfast bar Emma-Rose came down the stairs. "Good morning Momma," she said as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

I poured her a glass of orange juice and said, "Good morning Sweetheart. Are you excited for your first day of high school?"

"Yes," she said in between bites.

"It seems like only yesterday she was starting kindergarten," Emmett said as he came down the stairs.

"Yes it does," I agreed.

"Good morning Daddy," Emma-Rose said.

"Good morning Princess," Emmett said and kissed the top of Emma-Rose's head.

"Do you want me to fix you a plate?" I asked him.

"No, I'll just have a cup of coffee and a banana," Emmett said.

"Ok," I replied and fixed his coffee and handed him a banana.

"Ok, well I would love to stick around and see you off to your first day of high school," Emmett said to Emma-Rose, "but I have to go to work."

"I know Daddy. It's ok," Emma-Rose said.

"You're so sweet," Emmett said and kissed the top of her head again. "Have a good first day of high school," Emmett said.

"I will," Emma-Rose said and continued to eat.

"I'll see you later," Emmett said and kissed me.

"Bye," I said and kissed him back and then he left. "Ok, so as soon as you get done we'll go over to Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's to get Jackson and Morgan," I said.

"Ok, I just need to go brush my teeth and I'll be ready," Emma-Rose said and went upstairs.

"Ok," I said and cleaned her plate and put it in the dish washer.

"I'm ready," Emma-Rose said when she came back down the stairs.

"Ok, let's go," I said and we walked out to the garage and got in the Navigator. I backed out of the garage and drove to Alice and Jasper's house.

When we arrived at Alice and Jasper's Jasper had already left for work and Alice was busy snapping pictures of Morgan, Jackson, and Christopher, Alice and Jasper's five year old son. "Oh good you two are here," Alice said when we got out of the car.

"Yeah, we're here," I said.

"Emma, get over there with Morgan, Jackson, and Chris and I'll take a picture," Alice said.

"Ok," Emma-Rose said and walked over to where the kids were standing. She stood next to Morgan and Alice took a picture.

"Ok, now Chris, come over here and let me get one of our freshmen," Alice said and Chris walked over to where she was standing. Alice took a picture and then said, "Jackson, act like you like your sister and cousin."

Jackson stood between Emma-Rose and Morgan and put his arms around their shoulders and Alice took another picture. "Ok Momma, can we go now?" Morgan asked.

"Ok, ok, Aunt Rose is going to take you three to the high school and I'm going to take Chris to kindergarten," Alice said. "Jackson and Morgan have a good first day of high school," Alice said before getting in her Audi Q 7 and backing out of the driveway.

"Ok kids; are you all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," all three of them replied at the same time and began walking toward the Navigator.

Jackson got in on the passenger side, Emma-Rose and Morgan got in the back, and I got in on the driver's side. I started the Navigator and backed out of the driveway. "So, what do you have first hour?" Morgan asked Emma-Rose.

"I have AP English. What do you have?" Emma-Rose replied.

"I have AP English too," Morgan said excitedly.

"Jackson, what do you have first hour?" Emma-Rose asked.

"Um, I have English," Jackson said.

"You didn't take AP English?" Morgan asked.

"No," Jackson said.

"Why not?" Morgan asked?"

"Because I didn't want to," Jackson said.

"Why didn't you want to?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan, I just didn't want to take it," Jackson said hastily.

"Ok, sorry I asked," Morgan replied and she and Emma-Rose continued to go over their schedules.

"Ok, we're here," I said when I pulled up to the high school. I stopped at the curb and Jackson, Morgan, and Emma-Rose all got out. "Have a good first day," I said.

"We will," Emma-Rose said before closing her door. I watched as Jackson walked away from the girls and headed toward his group of friends. I watched as the girls walked over to their friends. I began to feel the same way I did the day Emma-Rose started Kindergarten. I felt sad and overwhelmed. My little girl was no longer a little girl but a young lady. I was brought back to reality when I heard a car horn. I put the Navigator in drive and drove off.

I went home and cleaned the house and did laundry. I always hated it when Emma-Rose went back to school. I was at home all day with no one to talk to. It always makes the house seem so big and lonely. I called Bella to see what she was doing and found out that she was helping Renesmee get settled at college. I then called Alice but she was in a meeting about her upcoming winter clothing line. I decided to go and see Emmett at the hospital.

I parked the car in the parking lot and went inside the hospital. Once I was inside I took the elevator to the fourth floor. I got off at the nurses' desk and asked for Emmett. It wasn't long before Emmett came around the corner and said, "And to what do I owe this surprise?"

He kissed me and then I replied, "The house seems so big and lonely without Emma-Rose there so I decided to come and have lunch with my loving husband."

"Well then let's go to lunch," Emmett said and we got on the elevator and went down to the cafeteria. After Emmett and I had fixed our plates we sat in the dinning area and began to eat. "You look sad," Emmett commented.

"Maybe that's because I am," I replied.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked as he took my hand in his.

"It's just that we always wanted to have another child," I began.

"Rose, we've been over this," Emmett said.

"I know, but maybe," I began again.

"Rosalie, we tried when Emma-Rose was five and we never conceived and we almost got a divorce over it then we tried again when she was ten and still couldn't conceive and almost got a divorce. I don't want to go back through that," Emmett said.

"But maybe the third time we'll be lucky," I said.

"No Rose, I can't stand you getting mad at me because I can't impregnate you. We're one of those couples that were just meant to have one child," Emmett said.

"Ok, fine we won't have another child," I said disappointed.

"I'm glad that you understand," Emmett said and kissed my hand. "Just think about it; in a few more years Emma-Rose will be having children and we'll be able to take care of them."

"It'll probably be ten years before Emma-Rose even starts thinking about having children," I said.

"It'll be ok," Emmett said and then his beeper went off. "I have to get back to work. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said and he kissed me before leaving. I put our trays up and then left. I went back to the house and continued to clean until time to go pick Emma-Rose up from school.

**E-RPOV (Emma-Rose)**

When we arrived at the school Morgan, Jackson, and I all got out of the Navigator and then went our separate ways. Jackson went over to his friends and Morgan and I went over to our friends. "Hey Morgan, hey Emma," Hannah Cummings, my and Morgan's best friend since I can remember, said. Hannah's mom and my mom had met at Dr. Hendrickson's office when Hannah and I were a month old. Hannah and I had the same birthday and became practically sisters as we got older. Hannah had three brothers that were older than her; Aaron, Tyler, and Logan.

"Hey Hannah," Morgan and I said as we reached her.

"What do you have first hour?" Hannah asked.

"We both have AP English," I said.

"Me too," Hannah said.

"Awesome," I replied.

"Hey Hannah, we go to the auditorium on the first day of school don't forget," Logan, her older brother, said.

"I won't," Hannah said.

"Hey Emma," Logan then said to me.

"Hey Logan," I replied.

"Hey Morgan," Logan said to Morgan.

"Hey Logan," Morgan replied.

"Alright I'll see you three later," Logan said and walked off.

"It's nice that he reminded you," I said.

"Yeah, he's afraid I'm going to get lost or something," Hannah said and we all laughed. "BTW I love your outfit Emma-Rose," Hannah said.

I looked down at what I was wearing and said, "Oh, thanks," as I remembered how long it had taken me to settle on wearing a pair of jean shorts, a pink ruched top with a seal on it, and a pair of white canvas peep toe wedge sandals.

"And I like your outfit too Morgan," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Morgan said as she straightened her skirt. "I like your outfit."

"Thanks," Hannah said. "So have you two heard about the new guy?" Hannah asked.

Morgan and I looked at each other and then said, "No."

"Well let me tell you he is super cute," Hannah said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because he and Logan have been hanging out," Hannah said as the bell rang. "Well looks like we'd better get to the auditorium," Hannah said and we all walked to the auditorium. The rest of the day was spent filling out papers and learning what to expect that year. At the end of the school day my mom picked me, Hannah, and Morgan up and took us to our house. Jackson had football practice so he had to stay after school.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it; Chapter one of the sequel to Hope. It'll probably take awhile for it to actually take off and begin to get interesting but please just bear with me. I really hope you like it and I really hope you review and let me know what you want to see happen. I would really love to use a lot of fan ideas in this story. Also if you have criticism I ask that you tell me and please elaborate on why you think what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Emma-Rose had made some new friends and had attended her first high school party. I had noticed that Emma-Rose, Morgan, and Hannah had begun talking about boys more often. Jackson had stopped riding home with us on Fridays and had started riding home with some of his friends. I also noticed that Emma-Rose was spending more time on the computer and more time on her cell phone. Emmett also noticed and began worrying about boys.

Today was September third and I was going to see Dr. Harrison for my yearly exam. After I dropped the kids off at school I drove to the hospital. I parked the Navigator in the Women's Center parking lot and walked into the Women's Center. I took the elevator to the fifth floor and checked in at the front desk. I took a seat in the waiting room and waited for my name to be called. I picked up a random magazine and began flipping through the pages. Eventually my name was called and a nurse led me to the back. I had blood drawn, gave a urine sample, was weighed and measured, and then led to an exam room. I sat on the exam table and the nurse took my blood pressure and temperature. "Ok, change into this gown and Dr. Harrison will be in shortly," the nurse said and handed me a gown before walking out of the room. I changed into the gown and sat back down on the exam table and waited for Dr. Harrison to come in.

"Good morning Rosalie," Dr. Harrison said when he walked in the room.

"Good morning Dr. Harrison," I replied. He asked some questions and then he did the exam. When he finished the exam he wrote in my chart and the nurse brought in some papers and he looked over the papers and then looked at me.

"Rosalie, have you been feeling tired?" Dr. Harrison asked.

"No," I replied.

"Have you been feeling nauseous?" Dr. Harrison then asked.

"No," I replied again.

"Has your bladder seemed smaller lately?" he asked.

"No," I replied yet again. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, there's nothing seriously wrong. It's just that you're pregnant," Dr. Harrison said.

"Pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Harrison replied.

"How far along am I?" I asked.

"Well the mucus plug has formed and from your hormone levels from the blood sample I would say you're about seven weeks but to be sure I need you to get an ultrasound. Now we can do the ultrasound today if you like," Dr. Harrison said.

"Ok," I replied in shock.

"Ok, I will go and tell them and you can get dressed and an ultrasound tech will come and get you to do the ultrasound," Dr. Harrison said and left the room.

I got dressed and waited for the ultrasound tech to come and get me. It wasn't long until Angela came and got me and led me to the ultrasound room. I got on the table and pulled my shirt up to expose my stomach. "Well it's been a long time since we've done this," Angela said as she started the machine and then began the ultrasound.

"Yes it has," I replied. I could see that Angela was looking real hard at the screen. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I'm just going to go get Dr. Harrison and let him take a look," Angela said and walked out of the room.

Dr. Harrison came back in and took a look at the screen as he moved the probe over my stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're having twins," Dr. Harrison said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, you see there are two sacs with a baby in each," he said pointing them out on the screen. "Would you like to hear the heartbeats?" he asked and I nodded my head yes. I felt tears in my eyes as the heartbeats of my two little babies filled my ears. "Now baby A is 13 mm long from crown to rump and baby B is 13 mm long from crown to rump. So the babies are right on track for growth at seven weeks. So I'm going to set your due date for April 24th. Would you like a copy of the sonogram pictures?" Dr. Harrison said.

"Yes," I replied and Dr. Harrison printed off pictures.

"Ok, now make an appointment for one month and will do another checkup. Until then just do what you did during your first pregnancy," Dr. Harrison said.

"Ok," I said and took the pictures and made an appointment for one month before leaving. I decided to go to the surgical floor of the hospital and see Emmett and tell him that I was pregnant and on top of that I was having twins.

I got off of the elevator and walked down the hall to Emmett's office. I knocked on the door and heard Emmett say, "Come in," from the other side. I walked in and he looked up from the chart he was looking over and said, "Hey Babe, what are you doing here?"

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and asked, "What I can't come and see my loving husband?"

"Well of course you can. How did your appointment go?" he replied.

"Good, in fact I have surprise for you," I said and took the pictures out of my purse.

"What is it?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I just laid the photos on his desk. He picked them up and looked at them. "Rose, these are sonogram images," Emmett said looking at me.

"Yes they are," I replied smiling.

"Who do these belong to?" Emmett asked.

"Me," I replied.

"Rose, are you pregnant?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, with twins," I replied.

"Twins?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"How many weeks are you?" Emmett asked.

"Seven," I replied.

"How did we not know?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Are you mad?" I asked.

"Of course not, I'm ecstatic about us getting another chance to raise babies," Emmett said.

"So when and how are we going to tell Emma-Rose?" I asked.

"I don't know," Emmett said.

* * *

**Ok so I know its short and I apologize for that but I've been going through a lot. I lost my grandfather and I've just been dealing with it. I hope you understand and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Now I want all of you to give me ideas of how to tell Emma-Rose she's going to be a big sister. Also I've put pictures up. Just go to my profile and click on my homepage and it'll take you to them. I really hope you review and give ideas.**

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

Emmett and I were sitting in his office. I had just told him about the pregnancy and to my surprise he was happy. I had asked him how and when we were going to tell Emma-Rose but neither of us had an idea. So now we were brainstorming. I had come up with a few ideas like sending flowers to her at school and writing you're going to be a big sister on the card, giving her a present that was a hint that she was going to be a big sister, and then just showing her the ultrasound images. Emmett had said no to all of them. "Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas," I said to him after he said no to my last idea.

"I think we should just sit down with her and tell her that we're pregnant," Emmett said. When he said we're pregnant I got the familiar butterflies in my stomach that I hadn't had since I was pregnant with Emma-Rose. I always loved the way he would say we're pregnant instead of you're pregnant.

"I think you're right, but how exactly are we going to tell her and when are we going to tell her?" I asked.

"Well, I think that when I get home tonight we need to just sit down with her and tell her and explain to her that nothing is going to change. We need to let her know that we still love her and we'll still be with her through everything. We can't let her think that the new babies are going to replace her," Emmett replied.

"We need to let her know that we still love her and that we will always love her no matter what happens," I added.

"Exactly," Emmett said and smiled.

I smiled back at him and then his intercom beeped. "Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to interrupt you and your wife but the patient in room 301 is having an allergic reaction to the medicine and we need to know what to do," a nurse said.

"Ok I'll be right there," Emmett said into the intercom. "I'm sorry but I need to go see what's going on with my patient," Emmett then said to me as we both stood up.

"Its ok, I know that you have to go take care of the patient," I said. "I'll see you when you get home," I said and he hugged me and then kissed me.

"I love you," he said and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too," I replied and then we walked out of his office. He walked down the hall to the patient's room and I walked to the elevator and took it down stairs. Once I was in the lobby I walked out to the parking lot and got in the Navigator. I drove home and waited for time to pick up Emma-Rose from school.

**E-RPOV**

I sat down in my usual seat in the cafeteria. Morgan sat to the right of me and Hannah sat to the left of me. I put some Italian dressing on my salad and then took a bite. "You three will never believe what I was told last hour," Brittney Manning said as she sat down across from me. Brittney Manning was a senior who had taken me, Morgan, and Hannah under her wing. She was captain of the senior high cheerleading squad and was dating the star quarterback. She was the girl that every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to date. When she had first approached me, Morgan, and Hannah I had asked her why she wanted to hangout with us. We were after all just freshmen. Her reply had been that we were the future of the school. I had asked what that meant and she had replied that we would all find out in time what she meant by it. We had begun sitting with her at lunch and going over to her house on the weekends. She had even taken us to every party she went to and we were very grateful.

"What did you hear last hour?" Hannah asked.

"Well I was talking to Jason Peterson and he said that he had a crush on one of my friends," Brittney said.

"Oh, so who is it? Serena or Blair?" Hannah asked.

"Neither," Brittney replied, "Jason said that he had a crush on Emma-Rose Cullen." Brittney looked at me and I looked at her. My breath caught in my chest and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh my God! Jason Peterson one of the star football players has a crush on Emma?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, he said that he wanted to know what she thought of him and asked me to find out for him. I told him I could try but I couldn't guarantee him anything. After all I don't control you three," Brittney said.

"This is like so amazing! We are so moving up the social ladder of high school," Hannah said.

"So, Emma-Rose, what do you think of Jason Peterson?" Brittney asked me.

I looked at her and somewhere in me I found my voice. "Well, he's cute and funny and he's pretty cool in class," I replied.

"So you'd like so date him right?" Brittney asked.

"Um, I'd have to ask my parents. I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to date or not," I replied.

"Of course, I mean we don't want to upset your parents," Brittney replied. "So here's what we'll do. You'll ask your parents to come over to my house tomorrow and if they say yes then I'll coach you on how to talk to Jason and how to flirt with him and really just how to hold his attention. Then if he ever comes around to asking you out then you'll ask your parents if you're allowed to date."

"Wow, you've really thought about this," I replied.

"Well yeah, I mean for the first time in my life it's like I have a little sister instead of a little brother," Brittney replied.

"Ok, so I'll ask my parents if I can go over to your house tomorrow when I get home," I said.

"Perfect," Brittney said and smiled and we finished our lunch.

After school my mom picked me up. When I got in the Navigator my mom asked, "How was school?"

"It was ok," I replied.

"What about cheerleading practice?" she then asked.

"We reviewed what we did last night at the game. Coach Carr told us that the other team's cheer coach came up to her after the game and told her that our dance routine was too sexually provocative and threatened to turn us into the National Cheer Association," I said.

"The dance that you all performed last night?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, the dance we performed last night," I said.

"That dance only contained tumbling and stunting," my mom commented.

"I know and the only dance parts were the hoedown throw down and the cupid shuffle," I added.

"Well, hopefully it will all work out and the school won't be fined," my mom said and we continued the ride home in silence which is unusual. When we got home I went upstairs to my bedroom and started on my homework. I knew that with it being Friday we would go over to Grandmother Cheryl and Grandfather Monroe's house for dinner like we did every Friday night. When I got done with my homework I took a shower and got ready. After I took my shower I did my hair and makeup and then went to my closet to look through my dresses. I decided to wear a pink floral print dress by Ruby Rox with a pair of Jacqueline Ferrar Peacock shoes in silver. After I was dressed I went over to my jewelry and put on my Tiffany charm bracelet, my Tiffany diamond earrings, and my Tiffany diamond cross necklace. I took one last look in the full length mirror before going downstairs.

Once I was down stairs I saw that my parents were standing in the foyer. My mom turned around and said, "Oh good, you're ready to go."

"Yeah," I replied and we all walked out to the Navigator. My dad got in on the driver's side, my mom got in on the passenger's side, and I sat in the backseat behind my mom. The entire way to Grandmother Cheryl and Grandfather Monroe's house I noticed that my parents held hands and kept sneaking looks at each other. It was normal but I could tell that there was something going on. It was like they had a secret or something. Once we got to my grandparents house and got out of the Navigator and went inside I noticed that they were walking closer to each other than normal.

All through out dinner they kept sneaking looks at each other and smiling at each other. It was like they were two teenagers keeping a secret. The conversation flowed over what all of us were doing in school and at work. After dinner we all gathered in the living room and talked some more.

"Rosalie," my grandmother Cheryl said, "you're begging to look a little round on the edges. Are you getting off your diet?"

My mom's face reddened and she said, "No Mother, actually I'm eight weeks pregnant, with twins."

To say my jaw hit the floor would be an understatement. I couldn't believe the words that just came out of my mom's mouth. She was pregnant, with twins. She was going to have two babies just as I was starting high school. I thought they were too old to have kids. Don't get me wrong, I always wanted a little sister growing up; but now by the time she's old enough to have fun with I'll be having my own kids.

I was brought out of my trance by my mom saying my name, "Emma-Rose."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What?" I asked.

"What do you think about your father and I having twins?" she asked.

"Oh, I think that's great," I said smiling. In reality I was lying through my teeth. My life as I knew it was over.

**Ok, so please don't kill me for updating so late. I've been very busy with graduating from high school and enjoying my last summer with my friends and now getting ready to start college. I enjoyed reading all of your messages and I love the fact that all of you kept in mind and messaged me about me feeling ok. I'm feeling great and I really hope you like this new chapter. I'm starting work on the next and hope to have it up soon. I look forward to reading all of the reviews I know you all will leave. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know that you are all probably inticipating a new chapter but I have some bad news. I have writer's block for this story. I just can't get into Emma-Rose's head. I know that this sounds weird because she's my character and all but really she's not my character, she's yours. You the readers are the ones that created her and I have to make her live up to your expectations. So please review and give me some ideas. Tell me what you want to see happen. Tell me what to do. Afterall this is your story not mine. In the mean time though I've come up with another idea for an Emmett and Rosalie story. It's called Heart's Glory and I hope that if you love this story you will love it and that it will bide time while I come up with some new stuff for this story. I really hope you don't hate me and I really hope you'll read the new story. Review and give me ideas!**

**lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**E-RPOV**

My parents had said yes to the party and I had gone over to Brittney's early the next morning and she had prepared me for the night that followed. I wore a Dolman Trim Bust Top from Wet Seal with a pair of repaired jeans by Dollhouse and pair of grey snake wrap ankle boots. I wore a pair of Lurex thread drop earrings and my Tiffany charm bracelet for accessories. Brittney had curled my hair and done my makeup and I looked absolutely beautiful and felt gorgeous.

When we arrived at the house where the party was being held music blasted from it, cars were lined along the driveway and sidewalk, and people were all over the front lawn. Brittney, Selena, Blair, Hannah, Morgan, and I all got out of Blair's suburban and walked up to the house. The older girls walked into the house and Hannah, Morgan, and I followed. That's where everything that could happen began to happen.

I ended up drinking alcoholic concoctions and dancing with anybody and everybody. Eventually Jason Peterson began to dance with me. At first they were all fast songs and then a slow song came on. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You look very pretty tonight," he whispered in my ear.

I could feel myself blushing and replied, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I've wanted to talk to you and get to know you but I was afraid to," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're so pretty and intimidating," he replied. I smiled and he leaned back and looked at me. "Let's get out of here," he said and led me through the house and out to his truck. He helped me into his truck and he began to drive.

He pulled off onto a side road and drove until we were out in a field. He got out of the truck and walked around and opened my door. I got out and followed him to the back where he let the tailgate down. He helped onto the tailgate and he sat on it beside me. "So," he said.

"So," I said.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Jason asked.

"Um, well I like to cheer," I said.

"Cheer, I don't think I've ever received that answer before," Jason said smiling.

"Well, what answer would you like?" I asked.

"I don't really have a preference," he said.

"Good," I said. "Can I ask why you were intimidated by me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never thought you'd go for a guy like me," he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well for starters I don't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to girls and I'm jock. Jocks are categorized to be jerks," he said.

"Oh, well to be honest I never thought you would go for a girl like me," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm just a freshman," I said.

"Trust me, you being a freshman is one of the best things I like about you," he said and brushed a strand of hair away from my face. He ran his hand along my jaw line and pulled my face to his. Our lips met and my breath caught in my throat. My heart began to pound and I forgot how to breathe. He broke the kiss and I took a deep breath and swallowed. Jason then leaned back into me and began kissing me again.

I don't know how long we had been kissing but eventually my phone began to ring and we broke apart. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and saw that it was my mom. "Ugh," I said and answered it. "Hello," I said.

"Emma, where are you?" my mom asked.

"I'm at Brittney's house. I'll be home in a few," I said.

"Ok Sweetie, just let me and your father know when you get home," she said.

"Ok, I will," I said and ended the call. I looked at Jason and said, "We'd better go. I have to get home before my parents have a coronary."

He smiled and said, "I'll take you home." We got off of the tailgate and he shut it. We walked around the truck and got in and he began to drive me home.

When we got to my house I said, "Thanks for the ride," and opened my door to get out.

He grabbed my arm and I looked at him. He gave me one last kiss before I got out and went inside the house.

Once I was inside with the front door closed behind me I took several deep breaths. I calmed my nerves and walked into the living room where I could hear the TV playing. "I'm home," I said and my parents looked at me from the couch.

"Did you have fun?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, lots of fun," I said.

"Good," she said and smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go to bed. I'm sort of tired," I said and went to the foyer to go upstairs to my room.

Once I was in my room I sat down on my bed and called Brittney. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Sorry, Jason took me out to a field and we got to know each other," I said.

"Got to know each other?" she asked.

"Ok, so we made out," I said.

"OMG! Ok you have to give me all the details tomorrow at lunch. I'm picking you up at 1:00 so be ready. Bye," she said and ended the call. I fell back on my bed and reviewed every minute with Jason that night. I could not believe I had done that.

**E-RPOV**

I woke up the next morning and put on my robe before I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," my mom said as she sat a plate of waffles and syrup and a glass of milk in front of me. I began to eat and then the home phone rang.

I watched as my mom and dad run about the house looking for a cordless phone to answer. Finally my mom answered and said, "Emma, its for you. It's someone named Jason."

My heart lept up into my throat and I smiled. I motioned for my mom to give me the phone and she handed me the phone. "Hello," I said smiling.

"Oh, thank God I got the right house this time. I called this one house that was like I think you're looking for Emmett Cullen's number so try him. So I tried this number and luckily enough I got your house," Jason said.

I laughed and said, "Well good morning to you to."

"That's not the only reason I called. I called to see if you would go out to dinner with me tonight. Just you and me at this quaint little dinner I know of," Jason said.

"Oh I'd love to go," I said.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 8:00," Jason said and ended the call.

I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. "What was that about?" my mom asked.

"Jason Peterson asked me out to dinner at 8 tonight. Is it ok if I go?" I asked.

"Of course its ok," my mom said and continued her ritual Saturday cleaning.

**Ok so I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I really hope you like it and review it. Give me some ideas! Also I've posted pics on Facebook. Just click on my hompage and it should take you to my Facebook page. **

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


End file.
